Some days
by InnocentlyCorrupt
Summary: It's a rainy day and Edward begins to question himself and his actions, can Alphonse snap him out of it?


Some Days

There were some days where Edward pondered what he and Alponse were doing. Were they just chasing a fantasy? Turning to look at his brother's metalic back as he attempted to hide the most recent cat he's 'saved.' Edward sighed before shaking his head. _No, I __**will**__ get Al's body back! I have too._ His head turned back to watch the melchany that seemed to ooze from the very skies as the rain hit the Earth.

"It's almost like it's crying." Edward jumped but was calmed when he saw his brother's familiar hand clasped on his shoulder. "Calm down, brother. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no...it's alright." He sighed before craning his neck upward. "What were you saying, Al? Something about how it was crying?" He shifted his form as he tried to get more comfortable.

Alphonse paused before explaining. "The sky, isn't it almost like it's crying?" His hand pulled the curtain to the side as he tried to get a better look. " It's like it was sympathizing with everyone."

Edward raised a brow. _Ridiculous_, he thought. "Al, rain is caused-"

His brother cut him off. "I know how rain is created, brother. I mean, behind the science of it all. Doesn't it almost seem that way?"

Edward frowned as he thought deeply on what his brother said. _I don't get what he means...if we were going to overlook the science of it then..._

"Wouldn't it raining be a good thing?" Alphonse turned his attention back to his brother, interested in hearing his answer. "Since then it takes away the plants thirst which in turn helps the animals. The farmers crops can be salvaged because the rain keeps them alive, they'll be able to feed themselves and their families thanks to it." He paused, as though struggling with his thoughts. "...When someone is having a bad day...when it rains...it comforts them. Like an old friend...when you cry, so does it. The sky cries." He stuggled as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. "But then, you already said that, right Al?"

Despite the fact that Alphonse was a suit of armor, one could guess he would be smiling if you saw him now. "Yeah, that's what I've been saying."

Edward nodded. Before Alphonse had spoken to him, he had been thinking of whether or not what they were doing was right. All the things they've done and how they originally went against their own values, was it right? He wasn't sure and at times, he was almost postive they weren't.

With everything going on, the humunculus and the 'bad' humans out there. When would they have time to look for the philospher's stone?

Was it even right to? After all, the military had a duty to protect the people.

He had been pondering all that when his brother had come to him with that strange statement.

And yet...

Looking upward, at the sky as it showered the Earth with love. A warmth began to fill his heart.

He then began to remember the people they had helped, the friends they had made and the experience they've gained.

"Hey...Al."

Moving at the sound of his brother's voice. Al craned his body and looked at his elder brother. "Yes, brother?" He inquired, curiously.

"Thank you."

To be honest, Al hadn't the smallest clue as to why his older brother had thanked him. He didn't know what was on Edward's mind and didn't know what to say to snap him out of it, so when he gazed at the sky, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

_It's like it's crying._

Even so, he was happy that such a simple thought brightened the melochany that seemed to enrapture Edward. So, in a quiet voice, he replied.

"You're welcome, brother."

There were somedays where Edward pondered what he and Alphonse were doing. Were they just chasing a fantasy? He wasn't sure.

But there were also days where what they were doing seemed right and worth it.

And it was because of those days that he was able to continue his journey.

**.:. End .:.**

Well, I guess this is my way of saying 'Sorry for not posting anything for a long time, please enjoy?' xD;

Oh and comments\critisim


End file.
